


Dirty Little Secret

by tomarkexists



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex Tapes, Top!Mark, bottom!Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomarkexists/pseuds/tomarkexists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MARK HOPPUS, 41, enters the studio and locks the door. He walks over and sits on his office chair. He turns on his desktop. He pauses, looks around, before opening up a folder in his desktop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Little Secret

INT. HOME STUDIO, DAY

MARK HOPPUS, 41, enters the studio and locks the door. He walks over and sits on his office chair. He turns on his desktop. He pauses, looks around, before opening up a folder in his desktop.

There are about hundred videos in the folder. All of them are labelled with dates of when the videos are shot. Mark opens a video, always the first one he plays in situations like this, letting it play as he unzips his jeans, grabbing his penis out and slowly rubbing it.

CUTS TO: VIDEO PLAYING

INT. MARK’S ROOM, NIGHT

TOM DELONGE, 17, is sitting down on a couch. Mark, 20, is holding the camera, hidden from the screen. Tom is drinking a fruity vodka drink, before chocking on it from what Mark said.

TOM

(stands up) You want me to what?

MARK

I dare you to blow me.

TOM

What the fuck dude? Why would I do that?

MARK

Oh, so you are a pussy?

TOM

No, I’m not!

MARK

So, blow me. You’re drunk anyway.

Silence ensued.

MARK

Unless you’re too pussy …

Tom places the bottle on the table and kneels in front of Mark. He gave Mark one last angry look before unzipping Mark’s shorts. He pulls out the hardening penis and wraps his hand around it, jerking it to pump some blood.

MARK

Fuck! You’re actually doing it!

TOM

Shut the fuck up! And don’t tell this to anyone. Turn off that fucking camera too!

MARK

Nah, I think I want to film this for my own private viewing. I promise I won’t show this to anyone. Now, stop talking and blow me before I call you a pussy again.

Tom stops moving his hand and reluctantly stuck his tongue out, lightly running it along Mark’s shaft.

MARK

(moans) Ahhhh … that feels good …

Mark’s moans motivate Tom as he bravely sticks the head of Mark’s penis in his mouth. He slowly starts bobbing up and down.

MARK

Fuck!

Mark’s left hand appears on screen as he runs his finger through Tom’s hair. He keeps it there and pushes Tom’s head further down, unintentionally thrusting his hips too.

TOM

(gagging noise) Mark!

MARK

(laughing) Oh my god dude, did you just gagged?

TOM

Shut up! You’re the one at fault here!

MARK

I’m sorry, I’m sorry! Don’t stop.

Tom continues the blowjob, getting more and more into it as Mark’s moans fills up the dark room.

MARK

(hoarsely screaming) Oh fuck! Shit, fuck Tom!

A few minutes later, Mark loses his control and orgasm, spurting white semen all over Tom’s face.

TOM

What the fuck dude? It’s all over my face!

MARK

(breathing heavily) Don’t worry, it’s good for your complexion.

TOM

Shut the fuck up dude! I can’t believe you got me to do this! And turn that thing off!

Tom lugs at the camera, stopping the video abruptly.

CUTS TO: MARK IN HOME STUDIO

Mark’s breathing has gotten heavy from masturbating. He has a slight smile as he quickly picks a random video to watch.

CUTS TO: VIDEO PLAYING

INT. HOTEL ROOM, NIGHT

Mark, 28, is crawling back to Tom, 25. The camera is placed on the bedside table. They are both naked.

TOM

You and that camera again. Seriously dude, it’s creepy.

MARK

Shut up. I know you like to watch those videos as much as I do. Besides, there’s only two people who are going to watch them.

TOM

Just fuck me already.

Mark and Tom kiss each other in intense passion. Mark rubs his left hand over Tom’s chest. He grabs a bottle that was on the bed and squirts the clear liquid onto his right hand.

MARK

Tell me if it hurts, okay?

TOM

Yeah, yeah. It’s not my first time Mark.

Mark slowly inserts the lubed up finger in Tom’s entrance, kissing Tom’s soft spot on his neck. Soon, he adds another finger, and another.

TOM

(moans) Oh fuck Mark, I need you now.

MARK

(teases) What do you say?

TOM

(begs) Please Mark, fuck me.

Mark spread more of the clear liquid on his erected penis before slowly thrusting into Tom.

TOM

Fuck, oh god, Mark yes!

They continue kissing. Mark keeps up the pace of his thrust as the both of them starts moaning and grunting.

MARK

Tom, I’m close …

TOM

Me too, ugh!

When they both came, Mark pulls out of Tom and collapse on top of him, the both of them breathing heavily. They begin to cuddle, Mark breathing in Tom’s hair while Tom runs his hand over Mark’s arm.

TOM

Sometimes … I just wish we could make this work out, you know? No sneaking behind people. No hiding the truth, no lies. Tom and Mark together, facing the world …

MARK

Don’t … don’t start now Tom. We talked about this …

TOM

(sighs) I know.

Mark sat up and turns to grab the camera.

TOM

I love you Mark. More than I love her. Don’t forget that.

Mark pulls a frown towards the camera, his eyebrows furrowing as his eyes become glassy.

MARK

I love you too …

CUTS TO: MARK IN HOME STUDIO

Mark’s breathing is laboured. He is sweating slightly, his hand now picking up pace.

MARK

(whispers) Tom … Tom … Tom …

Mark quickly plays another video, knowing this will be the last one.

CUTS TO: VIDEO PLAYING

INT. TOM’S BEDROOM, DAY

Mark, 40, and Tom, 37, are in a nicely decorated bedroom. The camera is facing Tom’s back, only Mark’s face can be seen. They are both naked and wet, Tom is pushed against the table, his legs wrapped around Mark’s waist.

TOM

(whispers) We need to keep quiet, Jen and Skye might hear us.

MARK

(slightly pants) You could have just kept it in your pants, you know?

TOM

I can’t help it! I’m so horny right now, especially from seeing you swimming in my pool.

MARK

Um yeah, whatever …

They both continue to have sex until they hear a knock on the door. The both of them stops moving. A voice came from behind the door.

JEN

Hey Tom, are you and Mark done there?

TOM

I’m nearly done showing him the song Jen, be there in a minute babe!

JEN

Haha, okay, hurry up guys!

The sound of footsteps disappears, and they both continue with more urgency this time.

TOM

(whispers) Fuck!

MARK

Oh god …

After climaxing, Tom’s head slumps against Mark’s chest. Mark kisses Tom, a faint smile playing on his lips.

MARK

That was close.

TOM

Yeah …

MARK

We better get back to our families.

TOM

(groans) I don’t think I can get back in the pool now.

Mark laughs heartedly as he grabs for the camera.

CUTS TO: MARK IN HOME STUDIO

With one last stroke, Mark finally climax.

MARK

Fuck!

Mark cleans himself off with the box of tissues he keeps in handy. A beeping noise indicates Mark’s phone alerting him of a new message. Mark got his iPhone out of his pocket and checks it. The message reads:

HEY MARK, I’M HERE IN LONDON FOR THE AVA TOUR. WANNA MEET UP? ;)

Mark smiles widely as he left the studio, excited to meet his secret lover.

THE END


End file.
